The Chess Board of Life
by xkatatthediscox
Summary: Post HBP. Overcoming the loss of Albus is difficult on both Harry and Snape. Clearing Snape's name to the Order was the easy part, the task of defeating Voldemort hangs over both their heads. Will this push them together, or tear them apart? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Welcome Back

The invisible bonds tying me to the chair were powerful and the one was cutting painfully into my ribs. The table before me was filled with gazes that I was avoiding. I raised my eyes back to Potter, and he was staring at me expectantly. I swallowed hard and remembered how he had just looked at me, wand outstretched, ready to kill me. It had been something I expected, and half wanted. Killing Albus had taken a part of me with him, and I was sure there was no way to convince my innocence to Potter. He spared my life and brought me back to the Order's Headquarters.

I cleared my throat and explained to any that would listen how Albus knew of my unbreakable vow with Narcissa, and about his knowledge that young Draco's mission was to kill him. I told them how Albus forced me into another unbreakable vow to protect Draco, this time ordering me I kill Albus myself to spare Draco. I told them Albus had left the memories in his pensieve to clear my name, and they went to Hogwarts at once to seize the information.

Potter stayed though, and stared at me intently. I stared back, unable to move from the chair and unable to allow my pride to back down.

He cleared his throat before narrowing his eyes, "So, Snape, if he really told you to do it then why flee? Why run and make you appear even guiltier?" His tone was rough, his voice ice cold.

I replied just as icily, "Because, Potter, if I had stayed and let Draco return alone the Dark Lord would have killed him. Albus wanted Draco spared so that certainly would've been quite the lost cause."

I sneered at him, "Even you could understand my need to return. To reveal myself as a spy after committing an act that would put me in the Dark Lord's favor would be an idiotic move. No, instead I returned and built more knowledge to the Dark Lord's plans." 

His chair screeched against the floor as he stood from the table. "So, why not tell me of his plan? Why not tell me he was walking into his own death? Why couldn't he have told me the plan before? There could've been another way!" He slammed his fists onto the table, "YOU could have stopped it somehow, Snape!"

I growled low in my throat, "No, Potter, I could NOT have stopped it! Why did Albus not tell you? Because your damn Gryffindor foolishness would have gotten YOU killed as well as Albus and then there'd have been NO hope for the wizarding world! Do you think I enjoyed killing the man I looked up to?"

His expression softened and his shoulders relaxed before he sat back down. His gaze left mine and went to his folded hands on the table. "No, I suppose you didn't." He whispered softly.

"I'm once again just a foolish boy aren't I, Snape? A pawn on the chessboard of life." He laughed, but the sound was bitter and hollow.

"No, Potter, you're what everyone is protecting aren't you? So that would make you the King. The rest of us are the pawns, throwing in our lives for the greater good. Get that smile off your face boy; I didn't call you the King as a compliment." I snapped irritably at his grin.

He only grinned more before flicking his gaze upward again to meet mine, "I'm never letting that moment go, Snape. You practically called me your King."

"You insolent brat, I didn't call you my King. IF you had listened correctly I called you A King. The other would be the Dark Lord in case you forgot there are two sides on a chess board."

He frowned at that and his gaze lowered back to his hands. "No, trust me, I haven't forgotten about that."

Lupin charged into the room and flicked his wand at me. "We found the memories just like you said. Welcome back." His voice had a bitter edge to it that I had never heard in Lupin.

I stood slowly and rolled my neck to attempt to get the crick out of it.

Harry rose as well and folded his arms across his chest, "So, what information have you gathered, Snape?"

I cracked my neck and he winced at the sound. I smirked, "Plenty, Potter, enough that we should wait for the rest of the Order."

Lupin sighed and sat in a chair, "What are you two talking about then?"

Harry turned to him and pointed at me, "He says he's got a wealth of knowledge on the Dark Lord's plan which is why he fled Hogwarts instead of staying and proving his innocence."

Lupin nodded and turned his head back to me, "Well, I agree we should wait for the others. I imagine you're hungry Severus, there's food in the cupboards." He waved a hand in the general direction before turning away from me again.

After a quick meal of some hot soup and a wonderful cup of tea, the rest of the Order had returned. Each had apparently wanted to view the memories for his or her self which is what had taken so long. They all sat around the table though none sat on either side of me. The Weasley twins were still glaring at me, though the younger brat Ron was no longer doing the same. Granger sat next to him and was fidgeting with her hands instead of meeting my gaze. Tonks sat next to Lupin and was avoiding my gaze as well. The only ones meeting my gaze were Potter, the adult Weasleys, Mad Eye, and Minerva. I cleared my throat and folded my hands into my lap.

"The Dark Lord is building back his forces, as you all know. He has the giants mostly convinced, the dementors are already under his dispose, as are the werewolves. His focus is on the vampires and goblins, though he really could no longer care. He knows his strength has almost completely returned now, and with the added strength of Potter's blood he is harder to stop. He is not an idiot though, he knows now that Potter is enraged due to Albus' death, and knows Potter's strength has increased as well. His overall plan is obviously to get rid of Potter, and he has taken new measures that none before had thought him desperate enough of. His new order is to capture anyone Potter views as family or as close friend. Due to most of the Weasleys and Granger being here, however, the death eaters have yet been able to follow this order." I watched as everyone in the room tensed, especially the Weasleys and Granger.

"This is not the only order he's issued out of desperation. He's ordered all Death Eaters to bring Potter in at all costs. This mean should someone see Potter anywhere, including a heavily muggle populated area; they are to stun him immediately and bring him to the Dark Lord. He's also got plans to bring in Order members or just random Hogwart's students in an attempt to lure the heroic side of Potter to come save them, much as he did with Sirius."

Everyone visibly flinched at the name but Potter and Lupin. Potter's eyes darkened and Lupin's mouth trembled as though suppressing a shout. 

"The Dark Lord has most of his army back. He is not worried about drawing attention to any of his plans to come back to power. He no longer cares what measures he takes, and this is going to be the start of many muggle killings. We have to actively collect forces. We need the wizarding community to rise up with us and take action, for the few standing for the many isn't going to work this time. Also, Potter needs to master Occlumency and must master wandless magic."

A few gasps rose from the table and Minerva opened her mouth to speak. I raised my hand, "Minerva I know it's an illegal art, however, Potter must learn it if he wishes to stand a chance against the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord performs many spells wandlessly and wordlessly and Potter must be able to do the same to last."

Potter nodded, "I'll do it, Snape, and you're going to teach me. You've been around Voldemort-" I flinched at the name. "More than any of the rest of us. You're going to be able to prepare me like no one else."

I nodded as well and stretched a hand to him, "A deal, Potter."

He grasped my hand and shook it firmly.

"Harry," came Minerva's voice, "This is an illegal magic for a reason. Wandless magic is hard to control with complex spells. Summoning a book to you is easy; inflicting a spell on a person is a difficult and draining task. Won't you consider another way?"

"There is no other way, Minerva" I interrupted, "Potter must be able to do wandless and wordless magic or he will die before the Dark Lord."

Tension mounted at the table before Minerva spoke again, "Very well, Severus, prepare him. I think this meeting is over."

She stood and left the room. Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Tonks followed immediately. Lupin squeezed Harry's shoulders before leaving with Mad Eye. Potter remained seated, as did the Weasley brat and Granger.

Potter leaned forward and met my gaze once again. "Well, Snape, let's start."


	2. Dueling

"Get up idiot boy! If I were the Dark Lord you would be dead. You must be quick on your feet, Potter!" I snapped and circled Potter closely, watching as he clutched his side in pain.

Harry growled and stumbled back onto his feet. He clutched his side with one hand and raised his wand shakily with the other hand.

I sighed and lowered my wand, "What's wrong, Potter?"

He shook his head and motioned upward with his wand, "Nothing, fight." He wheezed slightly, the sign of a broken rib.

I mumbled a healing spell and aimed it at his hunched form.

He gasped before standing up slowly. "How the hell did you?"

"Never mind that, use wordless shields! Expelliarmus!" I shouted and aimed at him once again.

His brow furrowed in concentration and the jet of red light bounced off an invisible shield and flew off to Potter's right. He had the nerve to smirk at me and my temper soared.

I growled out a, "Sectumsempra!" from between gritted teeth.

His smirk faded and his brows furrowed in concentration again, but he wasn't quick enough. The spell caught him on the side of the face and a gash appeared across his cheek.

"You bastard!" he shouted as his hand flew to the bleeding gash.

I smirked and waved my wand, performing the counter sectum wordlessly.

Potter continued glaring at me, "That wasn't fair; I had no idea you were going to attack again."

"Oh, and the Dark Lord is going to invite you for tea before asking if he could possibly avada kedavra you? You'll have time to reason with him about the niceties of dueling then? Come off it, Potter, you have to be prepared!"

"I know! I just, I'm…" he trailed off and collapsed back to his knees.

"I can't do this, he's going to kill me within five minutes and then there's nothing standing between him and power." He tossed his wand from him in frustration and buried his face in his hands.

I crossed the room and picked up his wand. His shoulders shook as his body gave way to silent tears. I sighed heavily and sat next to him on the floor, my joints reminding me of my age. I placed his wand next to him and stared off at the other wall, attempting to give him time to breathe.

He took a deep, shaky breath and tilted his head back with his eyes closed. "I'm not ready, Snape. I don't think I'm ever going to be ready. Everyone makes a big deal about me surviving him as a baby, but that had nothing to do with my magical abilities. My mum is the one that should be famous; it was her magic that made Voldemort unable to touch me."

I merely stared at the side of his face. The boy was forced to grow up quickly when he hit the wizarding world. He was thrust into a life that he had no say in. He looked a lot more vulnerable, this boy who carried so much on his shoulders. A pang of a flitting emotion stuck between pity and sympathy hit my chest. I turned my head and stared at my feet stretched in front of me.

"Perhaps, Potter, you are right about Lily deserving more recognition. You are not, however, right about being unable to defeat the Dark Lord. You have shown abilities far past any wizard your age, you merely need discipline and training. You are by no means ready to face the Dark Lord today, but you will be, Potter. I aim to make sure of it."

Potter wiped his face hastily before he turned to flash a grin. "You may be a greasy bastard, Snape, but I do appreciate your help."

"Believe me, Potter, it is for the greater good of the wizarding world. I do not enjoy your company." I stood and made my way towards the door, "I think that's enough for now. Go try a few exercises to clear your mind. As dimwitted as you are, I should hope this proves an easy task. However, you've proven me wrong before, Potter."

I could feel the anger radiating from him and I smiled to myself as I left the room. The anger should rid him of his self doubt for a while. I made my way into the kitchen to find Lupin and Kingsley conversing in hushed tones. They stopped speaking the instant they saw me.

"Lupin, Kingsley," I spat their names at them before rummaging through the cupboards in search of something edible.

"Snape, how is Harry's training going?" Lupin's voice took an icy edge whenever he spoke to me.

"As well as could be expected from someone with the name Potter," I turned to him with a sneer.

Lupin stood to his feet and gripped the edge of the table hard. "You will not insult James in Sirius' house. I won't allow it, Snape. You've got your damn reasons, but I don't care. You're not worthy to speak their names."

"Why is that, Lupin? Because of Albus' orders? Because no matter what I've done for the Order, you all still view me as a Death Eater? Lupin, it is not my fault Sirius rushed ahead of everyone to try to save Potter. I did not put a wand to his head and guide him into the Ministry of Magic headquarters. I did not push him behind that veil!"

Lupin's lip curled and he made a move to lunge at me; Kingsley grabbed onto the back of his jacket. "Don't, Remus. He's right, you can't keep holding onto Sirius like this. It is no more Snape's fault than it is Harry's. It is no more your fault than it is mine. Sirius knew what he was risking when he left; he only cared about getting to Harry. We know if he had followed orders he'd be alive. The one you can be righteously angry at is Sirius."

Lupin turned on him at that, fist raised.

"Remus, stop!" came Harry's shocked voice. "It might not be something you want to hear, but Kingsley is right. We need to stop fighting each other. Sirius is gone. We need to unite and defeat Voldemort. We need to keep level heads…for Sirius' memory, for my parent's memory, and for the memory of all those lost."

Potter approached Lupin and hugged him tightly. Kingsley and I left the room, giving the two their privacy. Kingsley turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Snape, I know you are never going to praise the names Sirius Black or James Potter, but you could cut back on your insults in front of Harry and Remus. They're clinging to the other as family. Harry is the only thing left behind from the people who were like brothers to Remus, and Remus is the only link Harry has left to his parents. Even you can understand the frail barrier stopping their emotions from spilling over."

I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs to the room that had been provided to me. I sunk onto my bed and took in a deep, shuddering breath. My stomach lurched suddenly and I turned my head to vomit violently. A flick of my wand and the mess disappeared. I rubbed the bridge of my nose slowly and took another deep breath. I had used a great deal of magical energy training Potter, and the scene downstairs brought back memories of Albus. "Damn you, old man. Why did you ever think I was strong enough do to this?" I mumbled before lying down on the bed. I grabbed the potion on the stand and downed it quickly. I fell asleep within moments; the potion blocking any dreams from ruining my slumber.

Granger's voice rattling off information at the speed of light is something no one should ever wake up to. I glared at the door as though doing so would silence the know-it-all. When she kept rattling on, I stood to my feet and stormed to the door, building up my menacing glare to a full out death glare. I flung the door open and came face to face with Granger and Potter. Potter had the audacity to smile and wave, Granger had the courtesy to look frightened.

"Granger, as much as I'm sure you're eager to spout off more useless knowledge, can you do so away from my door? Some of us do tend to sleep." I snarled before slamming the door behind me. I stomped past them and down the stairs, in desperate need of coffee or tea.

I heard Potter bound down the stairs after me, "So, what are we doing today?"

I growled in response and continued my search for coffee grounds or tea leaves.

"Coffee's in the top right cupboard above your head," Potter said with amusement clearly in his voice.

After brewing and pouring myself some coffee, I sat at the table; Potter sitting down across from me.

"Now that you're slightly less grumpy, what are we doing today?" he asked again.

"Occlumency lessons, Potter, hopefully you can close your thick head to me. If not we're starting from the basics again and it's not going to be pretty," I said slowly.

"I doubt anything with you would be something I'd willingly describe as pretty." He laughed at his own joke and I merely arched an eyebrow in response.

"You're making this worse on yourself, Potter, just remember that."


	3. Occlumency

I watched him closely, as his emotions overtook him, as images he longed to keep secret flashed before me, as he struggled to push me out, as he panicked and could do no more than send another stinging hex my way. I sighed and shook my head as he fell once more to the floor of the dusty room Lupin ordered us to practice in.

"On your knees again, Potter? As flattering as it is, there is no real need to kneel before more." I smirked as he rose to his feet.

"Shut the hell up, Snape. If you could actually explain what I'm trying to be doing then maybe this would be going somewhere." He glared at me as he dusted his pants off. "How am I supposed to shut off my mind? My thoughts keep jumping to other things, and with you plucking memories from my head it makes it even harder!"

"Not once did I say this would be easy. Now clear your emotions out, Potter, Legilimens." With a flourish of my wand I watched as Potter fell to his knees again. Images flashed through my head in rapid succession. Potter soaring through a Quidditch pitch, the snitch just inches in front of him. Potter watching as I emptied his cauldron and gave him detention in addition to him not receiving marks for his potion. Potter screaming silently under his father's invisibility cloak as Albus' body hits the edge of the Astronomy Tower before tumbling out of sight.

I lifted the spell immediately and fell to my own knees. My hands started shaking and I felt my stomach dip then push its contents up my throat and out of my mouth. The image of Albus' body burned behind my eyes. My stomach pushed again, and I dry heaved with a violent force. A hand touched my back so softly I wasn't quite sure it was there.

"Snape, are you…I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to make you…" Potter stammered as he helped me sit back onto the cold floor.

I waved my hand at him, "I'm fine, Potter." I was able to get the words out, but my voice was strained and my body shook with the effort.

"No, you're not. Come on, I'll help you to the couch or something." He grabbed my arms and lifted me up forcefully. _The brat had gained some muscles over his stay with the Order_, I thought as he helped me across the room to a dusty couch.

"Now, lie there for a few moments. I'll get you some water." Potter mumbled as he turned and left the room.

I shivered and turned on my side, the image of Albus' body burned fresh again. _Damned Potter, of all the blasted things his mind had to push to the surface. If the Dark Lord knew how much the Order and Potter was dwelling on this he'd use it to his advantage quicker than we could turn around. Damn it Albus, we all needed you. _I closed my eyes when I heard Potter's voice.

"It's not healthy to live that much in your head, Snape. Did you know you get a distant glaze over your eyes whenever you're lost in thought?" he sounded almost concerned.

"What I do should be of no concern to you." I snapped irritably and sat up too quickly. The room swam in six directions before my eyes and I instantly lied back down.

"Well, considering you're back at the Order it is. What good are you to us if you're constantly in your own head?" his voice was showing anger again.

"Better than wearing my emotions proudly for all to see and getting myself or others killed, isn't it?" I said coldly and calmly.

"Damn it, Snape, can't you just let people care about you for once in your damned miserable life? Stop isolating yourself from everyone! You knew Albus better than anyone apparently, he trusted you with his damned life. You could be putting that knowledge to good use. I'm sure he's left you ways of finding the horcruxes, but instead you sit here becoming more bitter by the day." His face was inches from mine, his tone low and dangerous.

"The only thing Albus left to me was the memory of him falling over that Tower, Potter. He trusted me with killing him, not with his life. There is a huge distinction between the two. If you think he's left some brilliant plan for me to tell you of, you're sorely mistaken." I bit the words out from gritted teeth, my glare having no affect on him.

"There has to be something more, Snape. If there wasn't any more of a service you could be doing to the Order, why would he have left evidence to clear your name? If the rest of the plan was just to leave you with Voldemort, why would he have made sure you'd be safe? No, there has to be a reason you're back here. I refuse to believe otherwise." His face was still inches from my own, but his tone had softened as had his gaze.

I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the warmth coming from him. When had he become something to be reckoned with, something I considered a companion instead of a nuisance? When had I started arguing with the likes of one Harry James Potter? I glared at him again and pushed him back, my anger at my own feelings fueling the fire.

"No, Potter, there doesn't have to be a grand scheme to things. He left the evidence to clear my name in case I had been caught and had wanted my life spared. I had expected you to find me and kill me, not bring me back here and ask me questions. I had expected once you had arrived I would be done. It was not part of my plan to be, as you so delicately put it, sitting here getting more bitter by the day. I was quite content with the notion of my role in this being over. You, on the other hand, did not seem to be able to give me that. I wonder, Potter, how do you plan on killing him if you couldn't kill me?"

"Because, you greasy overgrown bat, you aren't the scum that Voldemort is. And for Merlin's sake, stop wincing at his name!" He yelled and was back in my face, this time closer than before. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "Believe me, Snape, I'll have no problem killing Voldemort. Stop flinching, Snape, it's a name, nothing more."

"No, Potter, it's not just a name. My everlasting reminder of the Dark Lord burns whenever his name is said. It's not out of fear that I flinch." My voice was low and even, my gaze never leaving his.

His eyes widened, "I didn't know. I'm- "

"Sorry, I know." I interrupted.

His face remained so close, his breath feathering over my face. His eyes remained locked on mine and his hand came to rest on my left forearm. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Harry bloody Potter's lips crashed onto mine. My brain gave out on me and left me dumbstruck. My body reacted very much in the same way, and so I lied there and make a squeaking noise of surprise. Potter took advantage of this and probed his tongue into my mouth and instantly my body came back to life.

My hands grabbed his shoulders and he tumbled onto me, a hard weight pinning me onto the ratty couch. My mouth moved against his and my tongue and his met in a duel. His hands roamed my clothed chest and he clenched fistfuls of fabric in his hands as I bit his lower lip.

He pulled back, panting hard, and grinned at me, "If Sirius could see this…"

"What an odd fetish, Potter," I managed to gasp out, "Having your godfather watch."

He smirked, "I don't think he'd watch for too long before attempting to throttle one of us."

His lips came back against mine, and my brain shut down once again. My hands moved along his back and under his shirt. _Albus, if you can see this, it wasn't my idea._


	4. Heat

My fingers scraped along bare skin and his hips pushed into mine in response. I slid his shirt up and off his body giving my hands better access. My brain had completely left me at this point, too dumbstruck to process what was going on. I pulled hard on his lower lip before sucking on it to bring blood to its surface. Potter moaned again and my hips jerked in response. My fingers slithered down his back to grab his ass firmly. His body arched as he pushed himself against my hands, his mouth opening again to moan but no sound coming out.

It felt like he was everywhere; warmth spreading so quickly it set me on fire before I knew what had happened. That heat churned through me and then upwards in one great motion, spilling forth from my mouth in an inarticulate moan. His teeth nipped down my neck and his fingers worked at the buttons of my shirt. He made a noise of frustration against my skin.

"Too many buttons," he panted.

My eyes flutter opened and my hands went to his instantly, "Potter," I gasped out. "Stop this, this, whatever this is."

Those eyes flickered towards mine, the green darkened by lust. "But why, Snape? It's so good." He half whined half panted his words as his hips shifted against mine, and I bit back a moan.

My body screamed in agreement with Potter's words, _yes, you fucking bastard why stop now? Stop after it's done! _ My mind screamed, _former student you old pervert! Not to mention the bloody savior of the wizarding world. _

My eyes widened as the weight of the situation fell into place. I shoved him off me as though he were a diseased animal and ran from the room. I knew I look disheveled so I ran faster past Granger and the younger Weasley brat. My heart was pounding in my chest, my lips felt swollen and bruised, and my arousal pulsed as a painful reminder of my lack of control.

I slammed my door shut behind me and placed every locking and silencing charm I could muster on the room. I sank to the floor and drew my knees up to my chest, my adrenaline still pushing my mind into overdrive. _What in the hell did I just do? _I asked myself. _**I believe you just attempted to bugger the boy-who-lived, who is also your rival's son, and the boy you've been risking your neck for on a daily basis if I'm not mistaken. **Shut up! _I hissed. _Now I'm talking to myself, this just keeps getting better. _

I drew in several deep breaths and pictured a naked, dancing Filch. My arousal died immediately, disgusted with my imagination. I ran a shaky hand over my lips slowly. Had I really just been pressed against Potter acting worse than a hormonal teenager? At least Potter was a hormonal teenager; I, on the other hand, had no excuse for my behavior.

After what seemed like hours I had rationalized myself into a state of calm. I lifted the silencing and locking charms and sat on my bed. There was no way I was going out there to possibly face a death of being ripped limb from limb by one Remus Lupin. That would be a marvelous way to go out.

"_Why, hello, Remus. Oh, did Harry tell you about me absolutely ravishing him downstairs just a bit ago? Why, Remus, you're snarling and foaming at the mouth there. What do you mean I'm about to feel more pain than I ever have before? Why are you holding a broken bottle?"_

A knock came at the door suddenly and I almost fell off the bed, my adrenaline kicking back in.

"What?" I snapped, hoping I sounded irritable enough to scare the person off.

"Can I come in?" Potter's voice sounded timid yet determined all at once.

My eyes widened in horror. What was I supposed to say? _No, you cannot enter this room that you are letting me stay in, in your godfather's house, which he left to you, which you gave to the Order. No, I bloody well refuse. _Instead I croaked out an, "Enter," in my best go-and-die-please-voice.

He came in and shut the door behind him, putting a locking and silencing spell in his wake. My eyebrow arched at the similarity to myself in him. When had any Potter ever thought ahead? This must be a new habit; he certainly didn't display this trait before. He shot me a funny look as though he was reading my mind and I shot him one back.

"Look, about what happened, er, downstairs. I'm not going to apologize. I'm not sorry it happened. Unless you didn't want it to, then I suppose I'm sorry I, er, forced myself on you. Well, even then I'm really not all that sorry because I'd wanted to do that for a while. Well, that's not true either because after you killed Albus I wasn't too keen on the idea, but then you're innocent so I don't know. I'm going to shut it now because you look even more lost than when I started."

"In all honesty I'm amazed you have that kind of lung capacity and yet none has extended to your brain capacity. Potter, what on earth would ever make you feel like I was attracted to you?" He opened his mouth to retort and I cut him off, "Don't bother, Potter, any excuse would be a lame attempt. You need to rid yourself of this delusional fantasy before you end up in St. Mungos."

His face flushed a bright red and he drew himself to full height, "Delusional! I'm not the only one who reacted, Snape. You can't tell me your hard prick pressing against mine was part of a delusional fantasy. And if your moans were any indication of you being attracted to me then…"

I cut him off again, stormed forward in full glare mode, backing Potter against the wall. "You egotistical little prat! You think I'm some part of your little fan club? Drooling over you as you pass by, hoping and dreaming for the day you'll fuck me senseless? Who do you think I am, have you forgotten I am your former Professor and many years your elder. And shall I throw in the extra flounce of my being a Death Eater, Potter?"

Yet, my face was once again inches from his. His gaze was turning from angered to aroused, his mouth parting to take a sharp breath. Suddenly heat overtook me again as his mouth devoured my own. His hands pulled me closer to him and my body had his pinned this time. His legs wrapped around my waist and he moaned into my mouth as he ground against my hips. I was fighting a losing battle, my arousal overtaking my shock and anger.

His shirt was the first thing to go again, the damn cloth getting in my way. I bent my head quickly and bit a soft nipple; my actions rewarded with a low cry. I bit and sucked on the other one before biting up to his collarbone and upward still. My tongue darted out against the hollow of his neck and he writhed against me.

His fingers flew again to my shirt buttons and he quickly unbuttoned the first half of my shirt. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged my head upward so my lips met his again. He growled and worried my bottom lip with his teeth. His mouth left mine and traveled down my neck, scraping his teeth along its path.

He murmured along my skin as he went, "No, I don't think you as part of my fan club. You keep my head in check and genuinely care for me. You'd never admit anything like that, but I can see it. You care if I live or die not only because I'm the damned boy-who-lived, but because you've grown used to my annoyances. And you're a spy for the Order, so you're a reformed Death Eater. You can throw anything you want at me, but I'm incredibly stubborn, and I'm not going anywhere. I want this, I want you."

His hands had stilled and his legs had lowered back to the floor and at once the tension in the room became thicker. He stared up at me with an expectant gaze and a determined set to his jaw. I inhaled sharply and turned to walk back to my bed. I plopped onto it and stared at the floor.

"Potter, this is just, cabin fever, or perhaps you've been eating spoiled food. I have nothing to offer you." I glanced up harshly, "Not that I ever would."

He half smirked and crossed the room to sit next to me, "Snape, if it were cabin fever or spoiled food, wouldn't I have jumped someone else by now? As for what you'd never offer me, there are plenty of things I could name." His smirk grew wider, "I'd settle for a chance right now though."

I shook my head and stared at him as if he had sprouted wings before me, "You really do need to be hospitalized, Potter, you've lost the little thing you call a mind."

He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek, "I'll take that for a yes then, seeing as you didn't hex me into oblivion. I'm going to leave you to yourself; if you, er, want me…heh…I'll be downstairs."

He rose and lifted the locking and silencing charms and opened the door. Weasley fell into the room looking mortified at having been caught. Potter helped him to his feet and closed the door while talking about something called extendable ears.

My brain attempted to process what had happened and what I had not just agreed to with Potter. I fell back against the bed and was asleep before I could even reflect on what had happened.


	5. Lessons

My internal senses alerted me to another magical presence in the room and it made me pretend to stay asleep. I heard the person shuffle closer and then shuffle back into a corner. I cracked open an eye to see an ancient looking house elf. _Oh joy, Kreacher's in my room._ I sat straight up when he started looking into the drawers of a large chest in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

The house elf whipped around, "Oh, it is awake. Kreacher thought so. Forgive Kreacher sir, Kreacher was going to clean." He turned and started shuffling towards the door, "Filthy mudbloods all over mistress' house. Kreacher is just ashamed, he is."

I shook my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I got out of my bed and made my way into the bathroom down the hall, showering quickly as to not wake anyone else. I made my way back into my room only to open the door and see Kreacher rummaging through the drawers again.

"Kreacher-" I exclaimed, "get out of here now!"

Kreacher turned with an ugly smile on his face and bowed low. He muttered to himself again as he left the room, purposely shoving past my leg on his way.

"Having a problem there, Snape?" Potter's tone was amused, but low from having been asleep.

"Nothing I can't handle, Potter. Prepare yourself for lessons; we're going over Occlumency again today." Determined to have the last word, I turned with a flourish of robes and walked downstairs.

I ate breakfast with Lupin in silence. Anytime I glanced his way, his gaze shifted elsewhere. I sneered at Potter as he avoided the jab of my fork and pulled a piece of toast off my plate triumphantly.

"Potter, make your own food insolent pest." I grumbled and continued eating.

Lupin smirked at Potter before clapping him on the back, "Those Seeker reflexes come in handy for food snatching as well?"

Potter half laughed, half choked and shot a wicked glance my way, "Comes in handy for many a thing, Remus. My thighs are strong too, from riding a broom so often." He ended this statement with a lick of his lips.

Lupin's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Potter exit the room. "Can't see what that really had to do with snatching food off a plate…" he mumbled to himself.

I bit down a laugh at Lupin's expense and made my way into the basement. Potter was leaning against a wall, stuffing his face with the last bite of my damned toast.

"I imagine you're proud of your little display, Potter. We have work to tend to, however, so clear your mind." I took my wand from my pocket and aimed it at him.

The arrogant smirk was gone from his face, his eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it and then that damned smirk appeared once more.

"Legilimens!" I growled.

Images flashed before me; once again Potter couldn't block the attack. I watched as his brow furrowed more and his face scrunched up. I waited for the look of panic to overtake him, but it never came and the images stopped. His eyes flashed open in shock and mine widened as well.

"Did I just do that properly?" He asked in awe, staring at me as though he had never seen me.

"Yes, Potter, and what did you do to stop it?"

"I have no idea, I was concentrating on pushing you out and you were gone," his tone still showing his amazement.

I shook my head, "That's just it, Potter. Before you were concentrating on not letting me see what you were seeing; now you were concentrating on removing me entirely. Simple distinctions make a world of difference. Now, let's see if that was some sort of fluke or if you can reproduce your actions. Legilimens!"

Images flashed before my eyes briefly before they stopped completely. Potter didn't open his eyes though and suddenly memories were surfacing in my mind's eye. My father raising his arm to strike my mother again; the Dark Lord magically burning his mark forever into my skin; my sobs as I begged Albus to help me escape the Death Eaters; Albus' pleading tone and my anger boiling as I did what was commanded of me once again; Potter lying on the ground calling me coward and my outward surge of emotion that followed.

Potter yelped from the corner; I had hit him with some hex in order to remove him.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, "Who taught you that?"

"No one, I don't know what I did. I'm sorry, Snape, I really don't know what just happened," his tone was panicked.

"You've done it before, but not to a degree where I couldn't remove you. Potter, describe to me what happened after you pushed me out." I panted as I sunk to the floor, feeling drained already.

"I kept concentrating, not really sure I had done it. It felt like I followed it from me back to you as the spell lifted. I was following an invisible path. I felt everything like it was really happening. I felt everything you felt in those memories." He rubbed his left forearm subconsciously.

I glanced up at him then back to my hands, "Well, Potter, you've made the distinction needed to keep a direct casting from penetrating your mind. However, since the Dark Lord can access your mind despite not being near you, I have no way of preparing you for him."

Potter nodded and walked to me, extending his hand to help me up. I waved it away and stood slowly on my own, my joints yelling at me for sitting on a stone floor in the first place. He stood close to me, leaning against the wall again.

"Well, Snape, I've been practicing some wandless summoning and with Hermione's, er, determination, I seem to have gotten a good hang on it," he furrowed his eyebrows at something behind my head and a few moments later a book landed solidly in his open palm.

I smirked, "By Granger's determination you mean she made you practice until ungodly hours of the morning?"

He laughed and nodded, "I think I had to do it ten times after she made Ron leave the room so she knew he wasn't sending the object to me."

I sighed, "Very well then, time for wandless shields again."

"Hermione made me practice that some, but I ended up hexed every time. Care to give me a tip or two?"

My lip curled as I spoke, "A tip, Mister Potter, would be to stop acting as though wandless magic is something one can take lightly. Should I remind you that if your shield charm is backed with too much magical force then you can turn a simple hex Granger sends your way into something that could kill her? You have to use senses to feel your magic outside of your body, Potter. Simple distinctions, as I've said numerous times now, are what will make the biggest difference. You've felt that magical link, like an invisible arm stretching before you for summoning charms and like a rushing channel when you pushed me from your mind and into mine. This won't be much different. Now get on the other side of the room."

He nodded mutely and placed his wand on a dust covered table. He took position across from me and took in a deep breath, his brows furrowing in concentration. I lifted my wand and mumbled a hex his way. His shield held and I felt a surge of pride in him. Mortified, I squashed it beneath layers of other emotions and sent another hex his way. The air felt thicker and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as Potter's shield not only held but absorbed the hex. My eyes widened and I threw myself to the floor as a bright white light shot past where my head just was.

"Damn it, idiot boy, what did I just say?" I snarled as I stood back up, dusting myself off.

I didn't have to glance in his direction to know something was wrong, he hadn't replied to a direct insult. I moved to where he was sprawled on the floor and kneeled next to him. I smacked him lightly with the back of my hand across his cheek.

"Potter, focus. You've expended too much untamed magical energy. I should've stopped you and let you recuperate. Come on, Potter, focus on my voice and open your eyes." I stroked his cheek absentmindedly with the backs of my fingers.

"If I open my eyes, are you going to stop touching me?" he whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

I smirked and continued stroking his cheek, "How about we take a break? You go upstairs and eat and I'll do some reading in the study. This house is old enough, and pureblood enough for that matter, to have some texts covering wandless magic."

"You call that a break? I have a better idea for a break." His body moved as he spoke and the next thing I knew, my back was on the hard floor and Potter was grinning wickedly down at me.

"This is doing nothing to help your energy levels, Potter. Go upstairs and eat." I said firmly.

"But you've got so much more to teach me." He smirked once more before biting along my jaw. Heat pooled in my stomach and my blood boiled in response. He wriggled his hips against mine and that smirk grew into an arrogant smile. "And I'm such a willing pupil, so eager to soak up any knowledge you can extend." The little bastard bit my bottom lip and my body betrayed me by letting a moan slip past my lips. "I want to learn what other areas are going to make you moan like that." He bit again and I kept myself in control, he frowned slightly. "See, now I have to find a new spot." His teeth grazed my earlobe and I groaned and arched my hips into his.

"Bloody fucking hell, Potter, stop. We need to, you should go, and I should read." I stuttered out as his tongue swirled against my ear. "Potter," it was supposed to come out in a tone that would stop him in his tracks, instead it was a low purr.

"Mmm, if you insist," and with that he was on his feet and striding from the room. He turned back and flashed me a smile before heading upstairs.

"Fucking tease," I growled and I swore I heard him chuckle.


	6. The Door

Lupin grabbed me the second I emerged from the basement. He growled low in his throat as he spoke, "What did you do to him? He's paler than when he went down there and he reeks of sweat."

I pushed him off me and raised my wand to his throat, "Wandless magic is draining, especially when using it the first few times. I did nothing but train him, Lupin."

I stalked off from him and rounded on Potter in the kitchen, "Keep your werewolf on a chain, Potter."

He spun to face me, eyebrow raised, "What are you going on about, Snape?"

"Lupin, your werewolf, if he accuses me of hurting you or sends another suspicious glance my way then I can no longer be responsible for my actions." I said calmly even with my body bristling with anger.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to whatever he was making for himself. Granger and Weasley walked into the kitchen and Granger met my eyes with a defiant set in her jaw.

"Are you quite sure training Harry so quickly is the best method? If his body gets overwhelmed his magic can turn on him. I was reading about people who used too much wandless magic, sir, and in the end their own magic attacked and killed them."

"Hermione," Potter snapped crankily before I could open my mouth to reply, "We've had this conversation. I'm going to get ready to fight Voldemort."

I flinched at the name before leaving the room. Granger began shouting and Potter's voice rose above hers. I opened the door to my room to once again see Kreacher, this time only his bare feet sticking out from under a ratty armchair.

"Kreacher, should I tell Mister Potter than you seem to be in a great need of something in this room?"

"Filthy half blood is talking to Kreacher, filthy half blood is trying to threaten Kreacher by telling Kreacher's mudblood…master…" the dirty elf emerged and glared fully at me. "No, sir, Kreacher was cleaning is all. Kreacher is leaving the blood traitor's room now."

I growled and raised my wand to him, and he disappeared with a pop. Curiosity got the best of me and I lugged the heavy armchair away from the wall to reveal…nothing. I shook my head and spelled the chair back into place. I checked through the drawers he was looking in and they were all empty as well. I moved the chest of drawers with a flick of my wand and my heart leapt into my throat. A small, Kreacher sized door was in the wall.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard?" I said aloud to myself before dropping to my hands and knees in front of the door. I tugged on the handle to no avail, the damn thing wouldn't budge. I tried every opening spell I knew before I sat back on my legs, groaning in frustration with my stupidity.

I stood slowly and glared at the small door. I kicked it solidly to release my anger and it flew open. _Oh of course that's all it took_. A moldy smell rose to meet me and I nearly gagged from it.

"Potter!" I yelled for him since it was technically his house.

I heard him running up the stairs with many footsteps following. He stuck his head in and stopped midway through the doorway.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked the Weasley brat from over Potter's shoulder.

"What does it look like, Ron, honestly? It's a door," was Granger's annoyed reply; she was clearly still ruffled from her and Potter's argument.

Potter moved forward and then past me, dropping to his hands and knees in front of the door. His wand was in his hand before I could blink and he muttered a, "Lumos," quickly.

"It stretches on pretty far, but I bet I can fit through. Ron, you're pretty thin, follow me please?"

"Okay, just make sure you blast any spiders away before I see them?" he laughed nervously and lit his wand.

I watched as they crawled through the small passageway and my stomach churned with worry. _Worried about Harry Potter? Snape, you're losing it. _I shook my head to clear it and Lupin stared at me with a blank expression. Granger squatted next to the door and peered inside, watching Weasley and Potter's retreating forms.

"Kreacher!" Lupin yelled into the air. "Kreacher come here at once or I'm getting Harry."

Kreacher appeared beside Lupin with a pop and Granger screamed in surprise and fell to the floor. Kreacher cast a nasty grin at her before turning his attention to Lupin, "You called Kreacher, you horrible creature?"

Lupin growled at him, "Yes, Kreacher, what exactly is that?" he indicated the door with his wand.

Kreacher turned to the door and a mild expression of horror passed over his features, "That, filthy werewolf, is a doorway." He bowed low, "If that is all."

I growled and aimed my wand at the elf once again, "Listen you insane little twit, where does it lead?"

Kreacher smiled, "To a room in the basement, sir. Kreacher has cleaning to return to now," and with a pop the elf was gone.

Granger called down the tunnel, "Harry, Ron! Come back!"

Lupin rounded on me, snarling "Is this a set up, Snape?"

"A set up, Lupin? Yes, Kreacher and I hatched this evil plan to rid ourselves of Potter and Weasley. Kreacher has tired of having Potter as a master because Potter always catches him with Madam Black's underwear, and he's tired of Weasley because he's constantly eating the food that Kreacher has specifically labeled for non-blood traitors. I couldn't just apparate Potter and myself to the Dark Lord, no; I had to have Kreacher show me this door. This door obviously leads directly to the Dark Lord's bedroom not a room in the basement. Kreacher stopped his mumbling about his mistress and my bloodline long enough for us to discuss our masterminded scheme." I said dryly.

Lupin snarled out a "fuck you Snape" before storming out of the room.

To my surprise Granger busted out laughing after Lupin stormed from the room. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow and she covered her mouth, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and squatted on the other side of the doorway from Granger.

"Potter!" I bellowed.

"Ouch, fuck, what is it Snape?" he called back, Weasley snickering.

"Come back, Potter, there's bound to be a better way of finding out what's in there without rushing into possible danger." I called out louder over Weasley's continued snickering.

"Yeah, you've already hit your head six times now Harry…" Weasley's snickering erupted into loud laughter.

"Shut it, Ron, turn around and let's head back," Potter grumbled.

* * *

A/N: Hi all! waves Hitting that review button is something I'd greatly appreciate. I'm a bit of an attention whore. .

I also need a new beta if anyone would like to recommend or be one! Thank you kindly!


	7. Floodgate

A dusty looking Weasley and Potter emerged soon after that; Granger and I both standing and moving back to make room. They dusted themselves off the best they could, and Weasley turned to Granger.

"You should've seen Harry jump when Lupin called down the first time. Then when Snape called he nearly left his skin behind."

Potter flushed a dark red and glanced at his feet, "At least I didn't try to climb a wall to get away from a spider."

Weasley flushed red and looked at Granger sheepishly. Granger rolled her eyes before turning to Potter, "Harry, Kreacher said the passageway leads to a room in the basement, so it's bound to have a drop off or turn into stairs. You're both too large for those. Maybe you can order Kreacher to go down there and then come back to tell us what's in there!"

I scoffed, "Kreacher was searching in this room madly for that door; let's order him to do exactly what he wants. No, there's got to be a better way than sending Kreacher there."

"How about we send you then?" Weasley mumbled under his breath.

My lip curled and I opened my mouth to cut Weasley down to size, but Potter cut me off, "If we had a snake I could tell it go down there and then ask it what it saw when it comes back."

My eyes widened in shock, "Did you just come up with a good idea, Potter? Perhaps spending more time around Granger has done your mind some good."

"I said if we had a snake, Snape. We don't exactly have a pit of them nearby so what do you suggest?" he looked at me as if I were the idiot.

"And my firm belief in your idiocy has returned. You showed intelligence for a promising time of all of a minute," I sneered at him and he glared in return. "No, Potter, we do not have a pit of snakes, nor do we need one." I flicked my wand at the floor, "Serpensortia!"

A look of understanding crossed Potter's face as he gazed at the hissing snake now on the floor. Granger backed behind Weasley with wide eyes focused on the snake. I smirked, "One thinks you'd remember your schooling, Potter."

He flashed his teeth in an ugly smile, "Yeah, one would think so." He sank to his knees and his next words were odd hissing sounds directed at the snake.

The snake hissed in response before slithering through the door. Potter sat next to the door to wait for its return. He turned to Granger and Weasley, "Hermione, Ron, mind leaving us alone? I have a few things I need to talk to Snape about."

Weasley looked from Potter to me, and I raised an eyebrow in response. He rolled his eyes before leaving. Granger stayed; a glint in her eyes that reminded me instantly of Minerva.

"Harry," she started in a pleading tone.

"Hermione, please," Potter interrupted.

She sighed and nodded, "Fine, you know where to find me and Ron then."

She glared at me solidly before opening her mouth to speak. She shut it just as quickly and stormed out the door slamming it shut behind her. My brows furrowed in confusion at her display. I turned to look at where Potter had been sitting to find the floor empty. A creak from the bed behind me caused me to turn. He smiled at me briefly before looking to his lap.

"Hermione thinks I'm obsessed with you."

"Obsessed with me? What a stupid-"

"Let me talk." He snapped; his gaze locked with mine.

I nodded and sat on the other side of the bed, and gestured, with a swoop of open hands, for him to continue.

He took a deep breath before continuing, his shoulders stiff and his tone rough, "She's probably right. She says I spent so much time trying to find you after we left Hogwarts the last time. The time, she says, that I should have been finding Horcruxes. She's right, of course, she always is. I was set on revenge, set on finding you, set on making you feel as much pain as I possibly could."

His gaze lowered to his hands as he picked at his nails, "But when I found you, you weren't exactly afraid of me." He laughed softly, "I don't know why I expected you to be, but I had built the scene in my head. I had planned on finding you, watching a look of horror and fright pass over your face, and then torturing you as much as you could stand. Instead you looked at me as you always had, except your revulsion had softened a bit. Once faced with you, I knew I couldn't kill you. I brought you here instead, allowed you to argue your peace, and, consequently, you cleared your name."

His gaze met mine again, "I expected you to act different. I'm no longer as big of an idiot as I was, thought I'll admit I'll never be as smart as either Hermione or yourself. So, I thought you'd acknowledge I'd matured and you'd talk **to** me instead of **at** me."

He laughed again, this time the same hollow laugh from my first night here, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I had wanted you to be innocent. I had wanted to find you, not so I could torture you into madness, but so you could prove my hopeful assumptions to be truth.

He lowered his head slightly, "I've lost enough, Snape, and I wanted to gain something. I wanted more knowledge; I wanted this to be easier. I had banked so much in you knowing more about the horcruxes that I figured finding you would inevitably lead me to them. He had to have left something for you, he had to have told you something, or he had to have given you something, Snape. Why else would he throw you headfirst into the middle of this damn war?"

I swallowed hard but the lump in my throat remained, "Recall our conversation my first night here, Pot-Harry." His eyes flew to my face in shock at the use of his first name. I sighed, "I am a pawn in this; just as the rest of the Order." I smirked, "Albus was the queen in the way that he could do anything he pleased on the board. But the king can only move a spot at a time. Harry, there can only be so much you can do at once. Keep in mind your age, and your inexperience in comparison to the Dark Lord and you can understand why some things have to be kept from you."

I shook my head, "But you have many things the Dark Lord overlooks. You have friends, many of them. They love you and care for you, which are also things the Dark Lord overlooks. You have advantages over him; you just need to build on them. I can only help you so much, Harry, ultimately you face the Dark Lord on your own. I can prepare you to an extent, but the way you handle yourself is in your hands. Albus loved you as a son, and in his attempts to protect you he has left you stranded many a time and in need of his rescue or the rescue of another. Albus had faults too, Harry, he was an extremely powerful and wise wizard, but he was human."

My throat grew tight at talking about Albus, but I couldn't stop the words from coming. I had opened the dam and my feelings flooded out of me, "Some days I hate him for what he had made me sworn to do. There are days when I feel, if presented with the situation again, I would have played it differently and died in his place. But instead the queen was sacrificed and the pawn remained." I smirked, "Perhaps, Harry, the best way to find the Horcruxes is to examine every bit of information Albus has ever handed to you. The man spoke in codes no matter who he spoke to so it would probably be a good start."

He nodded and went back to staring at his hands, "Snape, I just want to thank you for being so open with me for a change. I needed it."

I smirked and turned my gaze to the doorway, "I suppose I should thank you as well, Potter. It felt good to talk for a while."

His warm hand slid over my own and he squeezed it, "I shouldn't have to tell you Remus is still rather suspicious of you, you've obviously figured that out. He'll come around, he's still hurting. We all are, really. I can see you are too, if you ever need to talk about-"

I pulled my hand away and shook my head, "No, Potter, I'll suffer through that alone."

The bed dipped slightly behind me and his head rested on my shoulder, his arms snaking around me.

"Just know you don't have to," he whispered in my ear.

A shiver rose through my spine and I leaned back into his warmth slightly. He planted a light kiss on my neck and we sat that way for a long time, each of us lost to our own thoughts. Silence stretched before us for what seemed like hours.

A sudden low hiss caused Potter to practically fling himself at the doorway. He picked up the snake and it wrapped around his arm slowly. As he spoke with it his expressions changed as though talking to a human. I bit back a laugh and watched him with an amused smile.

He turned to me suddenly, "What's that look for? My friend here finds it unnerving."

I laughed and Potter looked more shocked that I'd seen him recently, "Nothing, Potter, go back to chatting with your friend."

He gave me a look before continuing the hissing noises with the snake. I watched with mild amusement, but Potter turned to me, his face pale.

All amusement left me at the look in his eyes, "What is it Potter?"

"We should get the others," he croaked out.


	8. Siriusly

A/N: I was extremely apprehensive about this chapter, so much that I wrote two different versions of it. This was the first one I wrote, and I want feedback from you guys. If you think it's too tacky then please tell me so. If you guys don't like this; I'll delete this option and put up the other one. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

We walked downstairs to find them in the kitchen. Mad Eye was giving an update on his watch of the latest Death Eater mission. Mrs. Weasley and Minerva had come as well. Lupin noticed Potter first and steered him by his shoulders to a seat at the table between Mrs. Weasley and Mad Eye. A look at Potter's ashen face caused Mad Eye to stop mid-sentence and push his cup of tea in front of Potter.

"What'd the snake find, Harry?" Granger questioned softly.

"A room in the basement like Kreacher told you." He started quietly.

Weasley quickly interrupted him, "You look too shaken up for that to be it mate. What else did it find?"

Potter glanced quickly at me before staring back down at the snake around his arm. Minerva followed his glance to me and questioned me with a look. I shrugged to indicate I was as clueless as she. She looked back to Potter with the same expectant gaze everyone wore.

He gulped a deep breath of air in, "The snake said he saw a black dog that looked malnourished. The dog was chained to the wall by the neck and its four paws tied together. He said an elf popped into the room from nowhere and the dog snarled and tried biting the elf. The elf kept teasing the dog and then the snake says the dog morphed into a man. That's when he came back up here. I think the snake saw Sirius and Kreacher; who else could it be? How are we going to get down there, and who chained him to the wall in the first place?"

Everyone sat in a stunned silence and I leaned against the wall, staring at Potter in disbelief. Lupin cleared his throat as he wiped at his eyes.

"Summon Kreacher, Harry." Lupin's voice cracked and he wiped at his eyes again.

"Kreacher!" Potter said loudly into the air.

The elf popped into the kitchen with an ugly smile on his face, "Kreacher's half blood **master **called?"

"Where the bloody hell is Sirius you horrible little-" Granger erupted as Weasley held her back.

"Filthy mudblood is not talking to Kreacher. Kreacher will ignore the filth." The elf mumbled while turning his back to Granger with his eyes still on Potter.

"Tell me why Sirius is chained to the wall in that room; who chained him to it; and how to get him out." Potter growled his words as he stood, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Kreacher bowed low, "The disgrace is chained to the wall so he can't escape. Kreacher is to watch the filth as Mistress Lestrange said. Kreacher is not to tell Master Potter how to get him out."

"Kreacher will tell Master Potter or Kreacher is going to be torn apart!" cried Granger as Weasley tightened his hold on her arms.

Kreacher placed his hands over his ears, "The filth will not speak to Kreacher. Kreacher does not hear the filth."

Minerva rose to her feet with her wand drawn at Kreacher, "Tell the boy how to free Mr. Black or else."

Kreacher lowered his hands and crossed them over his chest. A haughty look appeared on his wrinkled face, "Master Potter cannot remove the filth. Only Kreacher and Mistress Lestrange can."

Potter smiled, "Then Kreacher will remove Mr. Black himself. Kreacher cannot go anywhere else before or after unchaining Sirius. Kreacher will bring Sirius into this room and stand beside him. Kreacher cannot alert Lestrange in any manner."

Kreacher bowed low to the floor muttering, "Yes filthy half blood master," before popping from the room.

The room stayed quiet, everyone glancing at the other. Granger had taken her seat again, muttering to Ron about renaming something dubbed spew to exclude Kreacher. Potter's gaze met mine again and he swallowed hard before standing and crossing the room to the wall I was leaning against. Minerva's gaze followed him like a hawk. She glanced sharply at me, her mouth a tight line. I raised an eyebrow to her and she turned her head to engage Mad Eye and Mrs. Weasley in conversation.

Potter stood close and leaned his side against the wall, "I can't believe he's really alive and he's been in this house all this time. It doesn't seem real." He gazed up at me, "You're going to try to get along with him right? I don't know if I can stand being around you two if you're going to act like cavemen at the sight of the other."

I growled, "If he can act civilized I certainly can."

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the table, "Lupin and him are lovers aren't they?"

I followed his gaze to Lupin's form. He was staring at his hands with tears streaming down his face. I turned back to Potter, "Probably, they were never public about it if they were. Black always attracted girls in school, but he never kept one long. Is it going to bother you terribly if they are?"

He turned back to me with a smirk, "Yeah, I'm very much against same sex couples. Blokes just aren't meant to be with blokes." He rolled his eyes for emphasis.

I smirked as well, "As long as you don't try to rope me into planning a wedding for them; I don't care what they do to each other."

His mouth twitched as though he were holding back a laugh, but it washed away as Kreacher and Black popped into the room. Lupin flew to Black's side as did Minerva. They helped him to a chair and Lupin sat beside him. Harry moved at once to sit on the other side of him and I remained against the wall. Minerva sat a glass of water down in front of him and Black gulped it down as quickly as he could.

Kreacher tried to shift his way out of the room but Granger and Weasley rounded on him with their wands in his face.

"Let the little bastard go," Black barked out without looking at Kreacher, "He's already told Bellatrix about the Order meeting here regularly. And about you, Snivellus, being captured and spilling forth crap about how Dumbledore asked you to kill him."

I seethed and took a step forward, but Minerva placed a hand on my chest and shoved me back into the wall.

"Don't, Severus," she said firmly.

Instead I tried to strangle him mentally, my glare focused on the side of his face. He gulped down another glass of water Mrs. Weasley set in front of him. He panted hard before glancing around the room at everyone. His gaze settled on Granger and Weasley who still had Kreacher trapped.

"I said let him go. He's of no use to this house. Let Lestrange have the pleasure of his company," he glared at the elf and the elf glared back.

"Kreacher will gladly leave and go with Mistress Lestrange. Mistress Lestrange does not allow filth to traipse through her house. Kreacher will be glad to get away from filthy mudbloods and blood traitors. Kreacher will be most happy to leave the filth that disgraced the Black name!" and so he did with a slight pop.

Black laughed and downed another glass of water, "The Order is no longer safe here. Anything said or done within these past few months have been watched by that little bastard. There is also an order for the killing of Snivellus the second someone sees him out of this house." His eyes met mine and he shook his head, "Should have stayed with your fellow Death Eaters, you're not going to be able to slither your way out of death this time. Your little cover has been blown, and the Dark Lord is most unpleased."

I snarled and moved to raise my wand but Minerva plucked it easily from my hand. I turned on her, my teeth gritted, "Minerva, give me my wand. I wish to curse Black back into oblivion."

Her mouth drew into a tight line again before a bony finger came into my face, "Severus, you and Sirius need to grow up. You're acting worse than you did in school and you're grown men!" She turned to Black and waggled her finger, "Both of you should be ashamed of your behavior." She handed my wand back but the stern look on her face caused me to hold in my temper.

Black shrugged and swallowed more water before turning to Lupin, "Nice of you to look for me, Remus. Glad to know you missed me."

Lupin's eyes widened before his fist met the side of Black's face. My appreciation for Lupin grew magnificently. He stood quickly and pointed a finger in Black's shocked face. "You are a right git! I thought you were dead, Sirius! How was I supposed to even assume I'd find you again? I'd lost you once, thought you were a bloody murderer, and had given up on you. You came back that time and then in the Department of Mysteries I thought I'd lost you again. Yet here you sit, and instead of being happy to see me, you tell me I should have been looking for you. You try to say I didn't miss you when most of my nights were sleepless! You have no right to-"

He was cut off as Black grabbed his face roughly and kissed him. Lupin's hands tangled in the filth of hair and his eyes shut tightly. Potter moved away from the two quickly and glanced at me with an arrogant smirk on his face. Everyone except Minerva's mouth had dropped in shock, in fact, Minerva looked quite happy about the situation. I resolved to question her later.

Potter edged closer to me and I turned my head to stare at him. He grinned up at me and motioned with his head to the door. He turned and walked out of it, and after I made sure everyone was looking the other way, I followed. A glimpse of tennis shoe on the stairs let me know to follow him upstairs as I reached the top stair he grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room.


	9. Scars

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys; the Document uploader wasn't working for me. It seems to all in be in order though. Enjoy!

* * *

He shut the door behind us and threw locking and silencing charms up before pinning me against it. His smile was almost predatory as his fingers slid up and down my shirt.

"Potter, shouldn't we be downstairs?" I rasped half-heartedly.

He smirked and leaned forward to bite my neck, "They're all going to leave Sirius and Remus in the kitchen and mutter about awkwardly. This seems like a much better way to pass the time."

"Does everything you do have to end by snogging me senseless? Can't we just cuddle?" I smirked as he fumbled with the buttons on my shirt.

"Yes it does and no we can't; not yet anyway." he growled in frustration, "Can't you wear a shirt with less buttons?"

I laughed and leaned down to capture his lips with my own. He moaned into my mouth and chills went down my spine. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down causing him to groan and press against me more. His hands made contact with bare skin finally and he pushed my shirt from my shoulders. His mouth left mine and then teeth nipped across my collarbone slowly. I arched my back and grabbed fistfuls of messy black hair.

His hands worked at my belt quickly and he tugged the zipper on my pants down and tore the button off in his haste to get rid of my pants. All thought process ended as his hands slid my boxers down to follow my pants and groped my hardening arousal. His mouth trailed downwards and his teeth clamped hard on a nipple. I cried out and thrust myself against his hands.

"Bed, now." He growled and pulled from me as he tried to rid himself of his shirt.

I slid my hands along the bare skin exposed to me and pushed his pants from his hips. I took in a sharp breath at the revelation that Potter went commando and my fingers brushed his erection teasingly.

He half moaned half whined and tugged on my arms, "Snape, bed, now."

I obliged and guided him backwards to the bed while biting and sucking at his lips. His knees hit the bed and he fell back and moaned when I followed. His hips rubbed against mine and I growled into his mouth. Fingernails scratched down my back and across my ass and I ground my hips against his.

He whimpered softly and his hands slid between us to grab us both. A few quick tugs and his head thrust back, his mouth open in a silent cry as his release overtook him. I grumbled and sucked on his Adam's apple and was rewarded with him crying out and pumping his fist harder. I bit down lightly to repress a groan as I shuddered and came.

His lips pushed against mine with fervor and he rolled us over effortlessly. His hands felt like they were everywhere and my brain struggled to keep up with him. My body had no problems though and arched into his touch. Bright green eyes swam before my vision and suddenly he was still, just staring at me, smiling, and panting. His hand caressed my cheek slowly and I leaned to the touch with a small smile.

He pushed himself upwards slightly and kissed my nose. I felt my face flush a hot red and I looked away. He pushed his hand gently against the side of my face, "Why are you so embarrassed?" He kissed along my cheek and down my jaw. I swallowed hard, suddenly completely overwhelmed by his tenderness. I gave his chest a shove and he rolled to his side. I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, taking in deep, calming breaths. _Way to ruin a moment; what is wrong with you?_

He kissed the back of my neck and snaked his arms around me, "Talk, Snape, please just talk."

I shook my head and tried to grab his arms to pry him off, "Potter, let go, I can't breathe."

He released me but stayed pressed against my back, kissing along my shoulders. I held my face in my hands and cursed myself. _I have no business being here with him like this; I don't deserve this. I should apparate to the Dark Lord now and my death will be granted._ His fingers traced a long scar across my back and every muscle locked up. _I'm too tainted for him; I can't be the tender and loving person he needs._

"What happened?" he murmured and planted more soft kisses along the back of my neck.

"It was a long time ago; don't want to talk about it." I mumbled into my hands.

He sighed against my skin, "You said earlier it felt good to let some of it out. Talk, Snape, please."

I sighed and turned my head slightly to look at him. His eyes met mine instantly; trust shining through. _I don't deserve for you to look at me that way._ He gave me a small hopeful smile and bit my shoulder playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and lied down. His arms locked around my waist and his head rested on my chest.

I sighed again, "The scar is from my father. It was during the summer between my fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. My mother hadn't cooked dinner to his liking. He was drunk again, each day worse than the last. He started yet another fight with her and I snapped. He raised his arm to hit her once and I slammed into him full force. I ended up getting hit with a belt repeatedly, that scar is the only lasting one. I'd have more but my mother made me vow not to get involved anymore."

His fingers traced over a small round scar above my hip, "And this one?"

I smirked, "A bullet. Wizards tend to overlook Muggle means of killing one another. I was one of them; the wizard who had a gun in his home was not. It was on a mission for the Dark Lord before I joined the Order."

A slight touch to the newest one along my ribs and I grimaced, "That's from the night I returned to the Dark Lord. It was my punishment for interfering with Draco's mission."

His fingers graced over my left forearm and stopped directly beneath the dark mark, "What made you join him?"

I swallowed hard, "A lot of things. Power mostly. I was always in love with the dark arts, and I had no real plan for myself after leaving school. I thought of running an Apothecary, but that involved staying in Hogsmeade as an apprentice. I wanted to be away from people I had graduated with. It also didn't offer me the kind of power I had so craved. Lucius remembered me from his fifth year; I had come in knowing more spells than most of the seventh years."

He smiled against my skin, "Remus said that about you."

I smirked, "Everyone said that about me at the time. Lucius came to Hogwarts on the pretense of asking for a job. He had really come to recruit a few more of the Slytherins. He talked to me for nearly about an hour about the Dark Lord, and I ate up every word. I was lonely, and I felt weak and useless. He preyed on what I hated most about myself and turned me into something I wasn't. I still remember the first person he had me kill; I can still see her eyes in my dreams."

Potter pushed himself upward again and kissed my lips softly. He gave me a sad smile, "I still see Cedric's eyes in my sleep. Voldemort had told Wormtail to kill the spare…and Cedric turned to me in confusion," he swallowed hard, "then a bolt of green light hit him and his eyes glazed over; his mouth open with whatever he was about to ask." He shuddered and lowered his gaze, "I saw Voldemort before he became that snake-like monster he is now. He was sort of…"

"Handsome?" I interrupted. He nodded quickly and I sighed, "That was probably another reason for my joining him. When I first went to a meeting it wasn't like I had pictured it. He had an air about him, something that drew people to him without any questioning." I laughed bitterly and shook my head, "He drew me in so tightly and he had a way of making you feel special and important. When you first start out is nothing like how he treats you as time goes on. I was someone he took a special interest in and it generated problems between Lucius and me. Lucius was not one to play second fiddle as it was, and I was not someone who was use to praise." I swallowed hard, "Eventually though I couldn't live with myself. I was becoming was too much like my father for me to bear."

I ran my fingers through his messy hair and he laid his head on my chest again. He fell asleep before I did, a soft snoring sound alerting me to it. I smiled and stared up at the ceiling. _I haven't felt this at ease in nearly ten years. There is something sickly wrong with me. Albus, I need guidance, and who can I turn to now? I don't deserve this; I don't deserve him. _Albus' voice ricocheted in my brain, "Everyone deserves love, my dear boy. Even those that feel they've lost their way." I closed my eyes and sighed. _That was when I came to Hogwarts seeking redemption; surely you would not say the same to me now._


	10. Morning After

A/N: This chapter is shorter than most, but that is due to the next chapter being insanely long...I think I'm going to split it into two parts for reading ease. Reviews are adored as always...and I do appreciate each and every one of you reading this story. Even those that have sent me PMs telling me what a horrible writer I am; I love that you're reading my story anyway. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

* * *

I woke up and stretched, half positive last night had been a bizarre dream when my arm connected with something very solid and warm. Potter grunted and flung a leg over my own and I shot straight up and out of bed. His eyes opened slowly and he smirked as his eyes traced over my naked form. I felt my face flush a hot red and watched his smirk grow wider. He patted the bed and I sat tentatively. He pounced on me then and dragged me back into the middle of the bed, and then under the weight of his frame. He bit the tip of my nose, then my bottom lip, and then the bottom of my chin. I stared at him in disbelief still and he arched an eyebrow at me.

"You shouldn't do that, they'll accuse you of spending too much time around me," I said dryly.

He smirked, "I don't care. We should've started, how did you word it, 'snogging each other senseless' downstairs after Remus and Sirius did."

My eyes widened, "No, I really like my balls where they are. They don't need to be hexed into oblivion by one Minerva McGonagall."

He laughed and snuggled up to me, "You need to stop talking in your sleep. Some of your dreams are damn weird."

I sighed, "I didn't know I spoke in my sleep. What did I say?"

He bit my skin and wriggled against me, "Random things really, mumbled about damn Black for a while; talked to Albus for a bit." He smirked against my skin, "Mumbled about me a lot."

My face grew hot again and I tugged on his hair to get his face even with mine. I bit his lip before cupping his face and slid my tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly and slid his hands up and down my chest. I pulled back to study his face. His green eyes were dark with lust, his lips swollen and parted; a slight flush touched his cheeks and grew the more I stared.

"You know how incredibly wrong this is right?" I kissed his lips despite my own words.

His brow furrowed and his cheeks flushed in anger, "And why is it so wrong, because you're older than me? No, I don't see how it's wrong at all. I'm capable of making my own decisions; I am most certainly not a child."

I smirked, "You're not exactly a mature adult either." I knew I was egging him on.

He glared and moved to sit away from me, "I've been treated as though I could never handle the weight of my own fate because of my age. I've been forced to grow up a lot faster than other people my age. I've thought a lot since Dumbledore died, and the impact it had on me goes beyond just losing a mentor. I lost the person who had run interference for me; he was the one who bore a lot so I didn't have to. He tried to give me what was left of a childhood. I'm alone on a lot now, and I've accepted it. I'm not happy about it, but I've learned there are things in life that you just have to do. You have to put self loathing and self pity behind you and do them. No one is truly there one hundred percent of the time to help."

I shook my head and pulled him back to me, "Potter, I didn't doubt your growth in maturity. I merely meant that someone who has to tell others they're mature most likely isn't. You didn't have to point it out to me; I saw it on my own. You're coming into your own. For some bizarre reason you want me around, and for some equally bizarre reason I'm finding myself wanting to stay. Taking this to a level past that of a friend isn't a good idea, though."

He laughed and bit my neck, "I think we're well past that now, and a lot of the best things in life can't be understood. I don't quite know what I want out of life, Snape, but for now what I want includes you. Plus, you've already not agreed to give me a chance, don't tell me you're going back on that."

I rolled my eyes, "You're incredibly stubborn. In case you've forgotten, the Dark Lord wants me dead."

He laughed again, "In case _you've_ forgotten, he wants me dead to. There, it is clearly written in the stars that you owe me a chance at this. We both don't have any time for anyone else."

I genuinely laughed at that and he froze at the sound; staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I hissed at him as I felt my face flush again.

"You should do that more often, I like the way your eyes crinkle at the corners." He smiled stupidly at me.

"Those are wrinkles, idiot boy." I snarled as my face flushed hotter.

"They are not, and we should head downstairs. I think there's something going on." He frowned slightly. "We're going to have to leave this place, and you're going to be in danger."

"Potter, I've been in danger since the moment I joined the Death Eaters. Stop worrying yourself. Get dressed and get downstairs." I shoved at him and stood.

He rolled out of the bed and threw on his clothes quickly. He kissed my cheek and flashed a grin before removing his charms from the room. He slid from the room quietly and I shook my head to clear it.

I glanced out the dusty window while buttoning my shirt. With my role as a spy compromised I was of no use to the Order. My shot at redemption was gone. Draco had sided with the Death Eaters after we fled; Albus' idea of using him as another spy useless. Everything I had tried seemed to be for nothing in the long run. I stared at the window and wallowed in those feelings for a moment. I shook my head again and backed away from the door. _This is no time for self loathing, get your head together and get downstairs. Albus would have none of this whining, so stop indulging yourself. _


	11. Moving pt 1

A/N: Guys FFN is acting up with me and not letting me upload documents so this is greatly delayed. I also had to cut it down to get it to upload for some reason, even though it nowhere near the limit. So this chapter was split in two parts, but this isn't where it was split at first. I'm sorry cries

* * *

The brat took used majority of the hot water, leaving me with an extremely quick, cold shower. I made my way downstairs in search of food only to slam into Lupin on my way.

"Sorry, Severus." He mumbled and walked back to the room Black and he were sharing.

I stared at him in mild shock; that was the friendliest he'd been to me since I arrived. I smirked and walked to the kitchen. Potter grinned at me before going back to shoveling food into his mouth. Minerva greeted me with a curt nod of her head. Granger sat next to Potter and acted like I had never walked in.

I sat across from Minerva with a plate of toast and a cup of tea. Everyone ate in silence and avoided glancing at another. Minerva set her cup back onto the table and cleared her throat. All gazes flew to her expectantly.

"This is going to be a painful experience, as I'm sure most of you have gathered. Moving headquarters to Albus' home is not going to be fun; we will be surrounded by things reminding us of him." Her gaze flew to mine, "Some of us may think emotions will not hit us, others-" her gaze flew to Potter's, "-may not be able to control their emotions."

She folded her hands on the table, "We have to communicate with each other, and not just for the sake of the Order, but for the sake of our individual sanity as well. I don't care what your problems are with another-" her gaze met mine again, "-push them aside and remind yourself we are united for one cause." She stood and left the room, leaving no time for objections.

The rest of us sat silently for a few moments before Granger sighed loudly. Potter cocked an eyebrow at her and she leveled a glare at him. If I hadn't known better I'd have guessed they were using Occlumency, but Potter was not that gifted. She stood to her feet and stormed out in a way reminiscent of Minerva herself. Potter shook his head and continued shoveling food into the black abyss of his stomach.

I felt the corner of my mouth curl in slight disgust, "Must you eat that way?"

He flipped me off and kept eating, this time making obnoxious smacking sounds with his lips. I set my cup down and stood, leaning slightly toward him over the table.

"Potter, you're as foul as your namesake at times." I snarled and turned, leaving the room as he threw his cup at my retreating form.

Minerva stalked up to me in the hallway and poked a boney finger into my chest, "Severus, I'd have thought you of all people would listen. This is not the time to act like the bitter man you've chosen to become." She narrowed her eyes as I open my mouth to speak, "I don't want to hear it. I am not going to tell you again, you are a grown man. Act like one." She turned into the kitchen then and spoke to the brat in the same manner.

I swept upstairs and slammed the door shut behind me, not caring how child like it was. _Minerva has no idea, how dare she? She doesn't understand how he irritates me so. That brat, and to think I was foolishly involving myself with him. _I sat on the bed and cradled my aching head. _Why am I doing this to myself? This makes no utter sense; he is an immature prat and I have no need for him. I'm going to help him prepare to destroy the Dark Lord, Albus, I swore that to you. I am not, however, providing him with the power to destroy me as well._

I don't remember lying down, and I don't remember falling asleep. The next thing I saw was the bright red hair of the Weasley twins standing above me, one of them poking my side with his wand.

"Oy, Snape, you're not so scary when you can't take house points," said the one poking me.

"Agreed, also you're lacking that menacing glow without the cape," said the other one.

"Get away from me you idiots before I curse you." I growled and sat up, glaring for emphasis.

"McGonagall sent us to make sure you weren't dead. You slept through the majority of the packing," said the one to my right.

"Yeah, lot of help you were," said the other.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and swore under my breath, "Did I not say to get away from me? Tell dear Minerva I'll be downstairs in a moment."

"Well, we're leaving in a moment," said one.

"Don't dawdle, Sev," said the other as they ducked out of the door.

I stood to my feet and pursued them, sending a stinging hex at them both. _Sev? What in the bloody hell gave them the idea they could get away with that. _

I went downstairs and slipped into the kitchen. Potter was the only one that glanced my way; everyone else was arguing heavily. Black was refusing to leave his house, saying the Death Eaters could come and remove him if they had to. Minerva had a finger pointed at his face, her face looking absolutely livid as she yelled at him. Lupin was sitting next to Potter and rubbing the bridge of his nose. The Weasley twins sat next to their youngest brother and their only sister, and shared the story of waking me up immediately. Black noticed me and I could practically see his ears perk up with the opportunity to get Minerva's wrath blown onto someone else.

"If it isn't Snivellus, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Black followed his mock with a quick bow.

Minerva turned to me and her expression softened, "Hello, Severus, go ahead and sit down. We're waiting for Sirius to get his blasted things together so we can all leave-" she turned back to Black, "-together."

I smirked and bowed low to Black and sat at the table. He looked mortified that his distraction hadn't work, and turned back to Minerva with determination etched into his feature.

"Anyone fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" the Weasley girl asked and pulled a deck from a pocket.


	12. Moving pt 2

It was interesting to watch someone else on the end of Minerva's rant, and oddly satisfying as well. I could almost see how she wore down Black's resolve, and used guilt to her advantage. _'How very Slytherin of you, Minerva,' _I mused. Black eventually threw his arms into the air with a cry of frustration.

"Fine, Lupin and I will come," he said through gritted teeth.

Minerva smiled and turned to the rest of us, "The lot of you, get everything in the car out front. No magic, Mr. Weasley, do it the muggle way."

One of the twins grumbled and removed the charm that was levitating his trunk; letting it fall with a band. Everyone shuffled about and grabbed trunks, dragging them through the hallway to the front door. I took a trunk the Weasley girl was trying to drag and motioned to a lighter one for her to grab. My joints yelled in protest as I lugged the heavy trunk through the house and into the back of the charmed car.

After a bit the car was finally loaded up and we were on our way. The fact that Lupin was driving this damned thing like we were in a race never bothered me. No, what bothered me was being pressed against the door while Potter sat on my left; the boy practically sitting in my lap. His fingers kept brushing my side in a casual almost lazy way, but I kept my gaze glued to the back of Lupin's head. I felt my jaw stiffen as his wandering fingers suddenly rested firmly on my thigh. No one noticed, and the multiple conversations were starting to give me a headache. He gave my thigh a rough squeeze and I turned my head to level a glare at him. His playful expression hardened and he glared back at me. I felt my lip curl and I turned my head to stare out the window, resting my forehead against the cool glass.

The ride seemed to last forever, the roar in the car dying to a comfortable silence. I had been to Albus' home once before, but not by muggle means. I watched the scenery go by and sighed, Albus would love to see this. Potter had fallen asleep and his entire being was pushed up against my side, his head resting on my shoulder. I stole a glance at him out of the corner of my eyes. His soft lips were parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. His face had etched out, the boyish shape completely gone. He had a strong jaw and high almost feminine cheekbones. The lightning bolt scar stood out more without his shaggy hair covering it. A lump caught in my throat and I turned my gaze back to the scenery. '_So much weight on someone so young,' _I thought to myself.

Potter's body suddenly went rigid and he let out a scream of agony I'd never heard from him. Lupin slammed on the brakes, and I braced myself to keep from falling forward. Potter's hands were holding his head and it was obvious his scar was causing the pain.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it your scar?" Black tried to climb over Minerva to get to Harry, but she held onto his coat.

Potter screamed again, this time in a manner I only heard from Crucio victims. I shifted myself around so Potter had more room, and waved my wand over him while mumbling a stunning charm.

"Professor, you know you have to enneverate him! It could be worse if you let his body build all that pain up." Granger spoke calmly despite the look of horror on my face.

"He'll be fine, Granger. Lupin, let's get moving, the longer we sit here the more dangerous it is for Potter." I said while maneuvering Potter's body so we had switched seats.

Black barked a laugh, "The more dangerous it is for you too, Snape. Or had you forgot that your former friends had been ordered to kill you?"

I sneered, "No, Black, it is no different than when I left Hogwarts and the Order were the ones out for my head. I'm no stranger to death threats."

He made an ugly face and turned back around; Minerva leveled an odd look at me before turning around as well. Finally, Lupin began driving again and I was able to turn and stare at Potter. His skin was much paler and he was sweating slightly, but at least he wasn't in that horrible pain. His eyes were moving beneath his closed lids, and I knew he could hear what was going on around him. The conversation in the car came to a roar again and my head began to throb from it. I studied his features for a while, this time under the pretense of making sure he was okay.

Sweat dotted his upper lip and forehead, a bit of his unruly hair stuck to his skin. I blinked and turned my attention to the ceiling of the car. How was he having this affect on me? I cast the enneverate spell on him wordlessly, and his arm twitched. He remained in the same position, and I breathed a sigh of relief that the pain had passed. His fingers brushed my clothed arm and I glanced at him. He had that idiotic grin on his face and I scowled and turned my gaze back to the ceiling. Suddenly the mood in the car changed, Lupin let out a yell and slammed on the brakes. Everyone screamed and went sprawling into a mess of flailing limbs. There was a red flash and the sound of shattering glass.

"Everyone get out of the car, now!" Black roared.

This caused more flailing and I got kicked sharply in the back of the head. Potters hand grasped tightly onto mine and he pulled me out of the car after him. Bellatrix stood in front of the car, a maniacal grin plastered on her face.

"Severus! How are you these days?" she taunted.

"Bellatrix, you disgusting cow of a woman," Black brandished his wand at her.

She smirked and he growled, and in flashes of red light they were in a heated duel. Potter dropped my hand and made to rush forward to help and I grabbed the back of his coat easily; flinging his body behind mine as a stream of red crashed into the car. I sneered at Draco and he smiled back arrogantly.

"Always hexing people with their backs turned, Draco. You do indeed live up to your name."

"Shut up, Snape. You have no right to speak to me you filthy traitor." Draco fired a hex that was easy to deflect.

"You're just as bad as Potter! You're temper flares up and your defenses fall allowing me easy access to your thoughts." I smirked at the look of rage my words inspired.

"Cru-" Draco started.

"Expelliarmus!" roared Potter as he stepped out from behind me. "Accio wand," he commanded the second Draco's wand hit the ground.

Draco's grey eyes widened in momentary panic before he took off on a run to dive behind Bellatrix. Potter attempted to run after him, but once again I grabbed the back of his coat. He glared up at me and tried to swat my arm away.

"Chess, Mr. Potter. The king cannot run into battle; stay protected." I pushed him behind me again, and to my surprise he stayed there.

I spared a glance at the others; the Weasley twins were dodging and firing hexes with Greyback. The anger on their faces was unmistakable, and I wondered absently what Greyback's bites had done to their eldest brother.

The Weasley girl and youngest boy were back to back and dueling heatedly with Alecto and Amycus. She hit Alecto with a hex and pushed her brother out of the way of a hex. My brow rose in surprise at her ability to fight and I glanced behind me at Potter. His wand was raised and his eyes were trained on the massive Death Eater than Granger was battling alone. Lupin let out a yell that caused Potter and I to turn immediately. My heart caught in my throat as I watched Lupin throw himself onto Greyback, and pull him off of Minerva's collapsed body.

"No," Potter breathed and tried to rush forward again.

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him tightly against me, "Potter, you have to stay safe, we outnumber them. Look, the twins are aiding Lupin. You must refrain from foolishly rushing headfirst to try to save your friends."

He glared up at me, his chest heaving, "I can't just stand back and watch."

I shook my head, "You need to think of your safety."

"Fuck my safety, Snape."

I felt my lip curl and I brought my face inches from his, "So Dumbledore died for nothing. Your mother sacrificed her life for your safety! Damn all those who died to aid you, Potter, you are above such gestures."

He pushed hard against me, and I released him. He rushed off to aid Granger, firing hexes so quickly the Death Eater never had a chance to deflect them. I charged off to where Black and Lestrange were dueling.

"Lestrange! Care for a challenge?" I bellowed and fired a hex that she narrowly dodged.

She narrowed her eyes, and spared Black a glance, "You two are joining efforts then? Finally kissed and made up?"

I sneered, "Like I would need his help in getting rid of you."

She bared her teeth in a wicked smile, "As you wish, Snape." She fired a hex at Black who was too busy watching us to react. Black fell with a sick thud, his hard head hitting an equally hard rock. Bellatrix turned to me and slashed her wand violently through the air.

I'd hate to describe myself as graceful, but when dueling you can't afford to be anything but. You must be graceful enough to coordinate your body to your wand movements, but at the same time calculating enough to know when to shield or attack. A slightly slip of the foot or wand could mean your instant death, and so I could account to being a graceful duelist.

An odd thing happens when your body realizes it's fighting for its own life; it pumps adrenaline directly to your brain, it causes your breathing to quicken, and most importantly it puts itself in a hyper-aware mode. The crash of red light that missed my foot by a fraction seemed to vibrate from the earth and up my legs, and the jet of red light I sent back at Lestrange seemed to cause the same affect on her. For a moment we stood in silence, glaring with the upmost contempt at the other, a brief calming of the storm. The next moment we were moving, striking, and protecting in such fluid motion it seemed rehearsed.

I was vaguely aware of Potter charging after Draco; the youngest Weasley boy hot on his heels. I was vaguely aware of the Weasley twins and Minerva firing hex after hex at Greyback. I heard Lupin's cry of Black's name, but I could not turn to him and reassure him his partner was alive. Lestrange was more than aware of Potter's back turned to her though, and took this moment to fire a hex his way. Her mistake was her downfall, and my hex had her stunned and unmoving on the ground.

Potter turned from his pursuit of Draco at the Weasley boy's cry of pain.

"Ron!" the cry came from both Potter and Granger.

Granger's cry of agony came next as the Death Eater she was fighting hit her with an Unforgivable. I turned on the Death Eater and wordlessly cast a hex on him, watching his massive frame fall to the ground. I offered my hand to Granger, and gingerly pulled her to her feet. Minerva and the Weasley twins were still dueling Greyback, they were aided quickly by the Weasley girl. Draco's retreating form had stopped running, the brat was bent over and panting heavily.

Apparating next to an enemy is never a wise thing to do, but I knew Draco was unarmed and unable to fight. I appeared next to him with a faint pop, and he turned to me with a look of panic.

"Please, don't kill me," he begged and tears were already pouring down his face.

I shook my head, "You should know by now I'm not going to kill you, Draco. If I had wanted you dead, I would've never taken that unbreakable vow with your mother. I would've allowed you to fail your mission, and the Dark Lord would've killed you."

He glared at me, "I wasn't going to fail my mission. You barged in and took my mission from me."

"Draco, you had ample opportunity to murder Dumbledore. You, however, are not a killer and so you would have failed."

I grabbed the back of his neck and began steering him back to the fray, "Come on, Draco, the Order can keep you and your mother safe if you wish it."

He nodded and kept his gaze glued to the ground, "I know that, but my mother will never hear it. She and my father are more devoted to the Dark Lord than they are to their son."

"There are times as adults that we find ourselves not wanting to live the lives mapped out for us by our parents, Draco. The choices you make in life ultimately fall to you." I said quietly.

"He's fucking dead!" someone screamed.

I could not see who at first, because of the Order gathering around them, but when I did I nearly vomited at the sight.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm so terribly evil. 


	13. Death

My stomach lurched violently but I bit back the bile, and rested a shaking hand on Potter's shoulder.

"Potter, come. We have to get out of here."

"We can't leave him here, Snape! I won't leave his body here; I can't." He sobbed and clung to the bloody remains of his friend.

I sighed and turned to Minerva, "What happened?"

"Greyback attacked him and apparated before we could do anything," her voice shook, but she remained composed.

I squeezed Potter's shoulder roughly, "We need to get out of here before more come after us."

Potter rose sharply, his face inches from mine, with fury written on his face.

"So we just leave his body? He was just another damned pawn, Snape, just a fallen piece for the greater good? No! He was my friend; I am not leaving his body here."

My eyebrow quirked and I felt my lip curl, "So we bring the bloody corpse then, Potter? Or better yet, we stay here and hand you over to the Death Eaters when they come after Greyback informs them of the mission going awry. I know Weasley was your friend, Potter, but let's not have more unnecessary deaths today."

Granger's voice was void of emotion as she spoke, "He's right, Harry. The best thing we can do is keep moving. Somehow we'll get Ron's body back, and have a proper burial. We just need to go now."

"You all can bloody go, but Fred and I are going to apparate to St. Mungos with Ron's body," George clasped an arm around his twin.

Fred nodded, "Yes, so you all go on ahead now. Get out of here before they come back."

"I'm going with you two. Mum and dad will need us," Ginny added quietly, with a look that left no room for argument.

Minerva nodded, "Send our condolences, and be careful. The rest of you, we have to get going now."

Lupin helped Black to the car as Minerva led Granger back. The twins each heaved a limb over their necks and joined hands with Ginny. With a faint crack they were all gone. Potter hung back, still inches from me.

Potter touched my arm softly, and stared up at me, "When we get to headquarters you're teaching me the nastiest spells you know. I'm going to kill this bastard in the most unpleasant way possible."

I shook my head, "You lack the most vital thing to perform those sorts of spells, a heart filled with hate."

I guided him back to the car without another word and sat next to him once more. Everyone remained silent the rest of the way, with the exception of the sniffling of Miss Granger. Potter's hand rested firmly on my knee, but he stared out the window. We were all in such shock; we thought the move was going to be safe. We were leaving danger behind, but instead we encountered danger. _Albus, I don't know how you did it. How could you see such things and still want to wake up the next morning? _

I shook my head hard enough that Potter turned to look at me. His eyes were heavily bloodshot from crying, his face wet with tears, and his lips swollen and red from him chewing on them. A lump caught in my throat and I had to stare at the floor. I could not afford to gaze at him, even in his saddest moments he appears nothing short of beautiful. I shut my eyes tightly and worried my bottom lip with my teeth. _No, Potter is not beautiful, and I am not allowing myself anymore such thoughts. Potter is a prat with an ego the size of London. Potter is a stubborn git that refuses to learn anything because he won't focus on the task at hand. Potter is used to getting anything he wants and I will not be a mere conquest._

-x-

It was with a heavy heart I entered Albus' house. I had been here only once before, and I couldn't imagine entering the house without seeing the old coot. But no twinkling set of eyes greeted me, and no voice with barely concealed amusement offered me candy I wouldn't take. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I took in a deep, calming breath.

The house had more protection than Black's house, but I felt more vulnerable than ever. The weight on my shoulders seemed to grow as I helped to bring the trunks in. Waves of anxiety crashed into me, and I got swept up in a panic. In a flurry of robes I made my way to the small library and locked the door behind me. I slunk to the floor and cradled my aching head in my hands.

"Albus, I can't do this." I murmured against my skin.

"My dear boy, you can do quite a lot!" the bemused tone echoed around me.

My head shot up and I stared with wide eyes at his portrait. How someone could even capture that damned twinkle he had was beyond me, but there it was. I gaped slightly before regaining my composure.

"Talking to a portrait isn't going to help me," I growled at him.

"Hm, perhaps not, but it is better than talking to yourself. Severus, my boy, you are filling yourself with thoughts you don't need. Stop torturing yourself and talk to someone, preferably alive, and get your feelings out," his tone was warm.

"I only did that with you, sir. Even then that was limited to certain things. It's not in my nature to open myself up like a book to people. I'm no Gryffindor idiot proudly boasting my heart on my sleeve."

"No, Severus, but no one man can carry the world on his shoulders. Please learn from my mistakes. Now, Harry is on his way here so I'm heading back to Hogwarts. He will bank too much on talking to a painting."

"I'm doing the same, " I sighed.

I stood slowly and stretched until I heard the satisfying pop from my back. I moved and sat on the small couch and tilted my head back, staring at the high ceiling. The charms I had set were undone with careless ease and Potter stuck his head in the door a moment later.

"Snape?" his voice was timid.

"Potter?" my voice was not.

He slid in the room and locked the door behind him, "I came to make sure you were okay. I was, er, worried when you went running by."

I laughed bitterly, "I'm as good as could be expected, Potter. How can you be concerned for me though, when it is you who has lost a friend? Are you okay, Mister Potter?"

He practically threw himself on me and buried his head in the crook of my neck. I tensed up, but let him stay there. Then he began sobbing and he clutched onto my robes. Tentatively I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him somewhat. Inwardly I was thanking any god I had ever heard of that Albus had not decided to stick around to see this. He stilled finally and sighed heavily.

"I don't think I can do this, Snape."

I smirked at the similarities in us, "Can't do what, Potter?"

"Be the reason another person dies; I can't have it happen anymore."

"Potter, you did not kill Weasley. Do not take away his dying glory; he died defending people he loved. You have no right to take that from him by saying it was your doing."

He moved back a bit and stared at me, "Since when did you believe someone had glory in death? What happened to the pawn metaphor?"

I rolled my eyes, "A pawn sacrifices itself for the greater good because he has to. Other pieces have the option of fleeing. Weasley had many ample opportunities to flee, but he did not. Weasley was more of a bishop or rook."

He smirked, "Then what are you? You do whatever you damn well please whenever you damn well please, so shouldn't you be the queen?"

I glared, "Are you calling me a bitter, old queen?"

He laughed hard, "I just said queen. You're one of that pawns that made it to the other side of the board and was made an honorary queen. I think it quite fits you."

I mulled it over before nodding, "Perhaps an accurate description; I am surprised at your grasp of the game, Potter."

He slid into my lap then and pressed flush against me, our noses touching, "I've got a different game we could play, Snape. Care to give it a go?"

I sucked in my breath sharply as his cold fingers caressed my cheek. I shook my head and pushed against his chest.

"No, Potter, you're seeking a way out of pain right now. I'm not interested in helping you avoid your emotions."

Soft lips pressed along my jaw, and my body reacted instantly.

He chuckled low in his throat, "You're one to lecture on avoiding emotions. No, I'm not avoiding emotions; I'm exploring more pleasant ones."

I shook my head, but made no other effort to stop him, "Potter, anyone could walk in."

"I don't care," he whispered before kissing me solidly.

* * *

A/N: Well, poor Ron got the cut. I know you hate me Amanda, I know. runs out of room before rocks can be thrown 


	14. Peeping Portrait

Incredibly sorry to anyone still reading this! I've been utterly consumed with school, and while I've had time to write, I've had little to no time to spend online and updating. Many apologies! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is rather short...but the next one is not.

* * *

I woke up slightly disoriented and kept my eyes shut. Solid warm weight was sprawled across me and wiggling about. My brain finally caught up and I remembered Potter and I had fallen asleep-naked- in Albus' library. Every muscle froze and my eyes shot open, searching for the portrait of Albus to make sure he hadn't seen this.

"Morning," Potter mumbled against my chest.

I looked down sharply and my gaze met his. His eyelids were heavy from sleep and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. He smiled lazily at me and rested his chin on my chest.

"They're going to know," I whispered.

"They're going to know we snogged until we lost the energy? Mmm, I doubt it."

"Well then what are we going to tell them when they asked why we both disappeared?" I snapped.

His gaze hardened, "I'll tell them what I was doing; I'm not ashamed."

I glared in return, "You go ahead and do that, Potter. Make sure you don't come back to my bed if you do."

He pushed off me and stood up, throwing his shirt on as quickly as he could. He pulled his pants on, and then turned to me. A look I had never seen passed over his face, and he growled at me between gritted teeth.

"Look, Snape, I'm not ashamed of who I am. I'm not ashamed of who I love. I'm not afraid of admitting I have emotions. You, on the other hand, need to stop acting like a wounded animal. There is nothing wrong with being with me if that's what you want. There is nothing wrong with being happy!"

Albus' portrait cleared it's throat and Potter's head turned in amazement.

"Professor?" his voice cracked.

"Harry, I thought I heard you yelling at poor Severus. That's not how you should speak to a former Professor." His face was stern, but his voice was amused.

I glared at him as I pulled my pants back on, "Funny, sir, a true comedic genius in a framed portrait."

Albus' portrait laughed and waggled a finger at me, "Severus, such cheek! I do have to admit walking into this portrait to the sight of one naked Potion's Master and one naked Harry Potter was quite a shock. Ought to be careful, you could've given me a heart attack!" That damned twinkle was back, but his face remained quite serious.

Potter's blush crept from his neck to his cheeks, "I never pictured you as a peeper, Professor."

Albus roared with laughter again, and a smirk tugged at my lips. Potter turned to me suddenly, as if remembering I was still there.

"Don't think because I'm distracted that you're off the hook."

I raised my eyebrow, "You rather enjoyed my distracting you last night."

The blush increased and he stammered, "Th-that's not the p-point!"

Albus chuckled again and I turned my gaze back to the old coot. He smiled broadly at me.

"Severus, Harry, I think I've seen all I wish to for today. Next time you two decide to engage in certain activities in my library…kindly cover my portrait so I'll know not to disturb." He bowed low before walking out of sight.

I rounded on Potter instantly and shoved him roughly against the wall. He gasped and stared up at me with slight fear reflecting in his eyes. I flashed a predatory smile and bent to capture his earlobe with my teeth. He groaned and arched his warm body against me, but whispered a quiet, "fuck you," under his breath.

I tilted my head slightly to whisper in his ear, "Listen to me well, Potter, I'm not repeating myself. I am not good with emotions, this has been proven. I do know that you're bringing out a side of me that, quite frankly, scares the shit out of me. I don't understand it, and as you said before, maybe I don't need to. However, I am trying to process it, and that does take me time. If you are willing to not give up on me during this time, then once I've processed this I am more than willing to scream your bloody name from rooftops. If you are not, then you can leave now and I'll be the snarky, greasy bat once more."

Potter remained silent, head bent and eyes hidden from view. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face against my chest, kissing my skin. I let out a shaky breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. _Since when had Potter become such an importance to me? _

"Snape, can I ask you something?" he whispered as he kissed along my neck.

I made a small, non committal noise and he nipped sharply at the hollow of my throat.

"Can we please call each other by our first names?" his question came, followed by a nip along my collarbone.

I tugged roughly on his hair, bringing his gaze to mine, "Is that something that's important to you?"

He smirked, "Won't Severus be a much sexier thing to hear me moan than Snape?"

"Hearing you moan anything is quite sexy, Mister Harry Potter."

The blush crept back upon his features and he lowered his gaze before speaking, "Seriously though, can I call you by your first name?"

I cupped his chin and tilted his head upward once more, "Surely you can't think I would let you share my bed, but deny you the right to call me whatever you please?"

He smiled and for a moment his eyes watered, but as quickly as I saw it- it was gone. His hands reached up and cupped my face and I leaned to his touch.

"Severus," he said tentatively.

I nipped at his lips, "Harry?"

He smiled brightly at me, "This is a big step for you. You said I can call you whatever I please," his smile took a mischievous turn.

I raised an eyebrow, "There are limitations to that. I will not answer to ridiculous pet names."

He spun us around and pushed me against the wall, his lips brushing mine as he spoke, "Yes you will, and you will love them. Because, believe it or not, you are one hundred percent in love with me, and that I can say with arrogance."

"If you do so in public I might accidentally smother you with a pillow."

He smirked and pushed his hips against mine, letting out a breathy moan. "Oh, Severus," he hissed and ground against me.

"You are an insatiable brat," I growled and arched against him, already regretting putting my pants back on.

He grinned arrogantly at me, "I've been told that a couple times now, but you're just as insatiable as I am." Warm breath brushed along my neck as he whispered against my skin, "I want you to fuck me, Snape."


	15. Wormtail?

Hello loves! I'm terribly sorry for my lack of updating and existence in general. I had major computer problems then had to wait to buy a new laptop and then it was hard to get back into my groove of writing with some other things going on with me. I hope you enjoy this chaper, I may have to remove some parts of it if the might ff dot net tells me so. Reviews are always adored.

* * *

His body was everything that mine is not. Unmarred flesh except for the scar on his forehead, and a still healing wound he obtained from the fight that took his friend from him. He felt so foreign, and yet so familiar. I wanted to devour every inch of skin exposed, but he pleaded and moaned for me to fuck him.

"Now, Severus, please, fuck-" he growled and gasped as I bit his hipbone, "-now! I can't take this torture."

I scraped my teeth up his body, and scattered hard bites along his neck. I slowly ran two fingers against his parted lips. He moaned softly, and I could've lost myself as he started sucking on them.

"Beg for it, Harry. Tell me how badly you want my cock inside you." I growled against the soft skin of his cheek before biting along his jawbone.

His hips thrashed and he moaned louder, "If you don't fuck me now I'm going to lose my mind, Severus, please."

I grabbed my wand quickly and muttered a lubrication charm before sliding two fingers inside him, grinning as he promptly came with a shout. His body showed no signs of being satiated as I added another finger to prepare him. His hips ground and he thrust himself further onto me, and my resolve broke.

I removed my fingers and pinned his hips to the floor, holding him from his relentless writhing. I captured his lips with my own and guided myself into the hot heat of his body. He bit down hard on my lip, and I stilled my hips but ran my hands up and down his cock slowly. When his writhing and moaning were back I shifted my hips experimentally.

His hands weaved into my hair and he tugged hard, "Severus, more, now."

I licked his bruised bottom lip and moved my hips at a slow pace. He was pure heat, everywhere, and he forced any rational thought from my head. With an utter lack of abandon I began plowing into him as I pumped my hands along his cock. He shook hard and came violently, thick, white streams shooting up onto his stomach. He clenched his muscles and it drove me over the edge with a strangled moan. I collapsed onto him as I rode the waves of my release, panting hard against his sweaty skin.

He pushed me onto my back and consequently out of him and I shivered at the lack of contact. He then pounced on me and bit my nipple producing a groan from me. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head up to mine.

"Insatiable brat," I growled before kissing him soundly.

"Insatiable git," he whispered as he settled onto my chest.

His warm breath against my skin slowly evened out as he fell asleep. My fingers trailed through his sweaty hair, and I stared blankly at the ceiling above me. A smirk tugged at my mouth at his utter lack of control in lovemaking. Slowly my eyes closed as well as I dozed off.

I opened my eyes slowly, half afraid to see Albus' portrait standing there with a mocking twinkle. I stretched slowly, but Harry didn't wake. I knew I should wake the brat so we could resume our training. The pest had to begin hunting for the damned Horcruxes soon, or the Dark Lord would be aware of the destruction of them. He stirred against me slightly, lost in some absurd dream, and breathed out a low, "Severus." I sighed and continued carding my fingers in his hair.

The Dark Lord valued Hogwart's relics, and valued things of his own design. I snorted slightly at the sudden thought of Wormtail's silver hand. _Yes, the Dark Lord certainly has overt tendencies. _My eyes widened suddenly, and I sat up sharply-dumping Potter's sleeping form onto the floor. He groaned in confusion and anger and his head shot up to look at me, but I was sweeping past him without a word.

"Potter, we must interrogate your lovely dogfather about Wormtail." I growled while throwing my clothes on as quickly as possible.

"What on earth for? You've been around the rat long enough to know he's just a cowa-"

"Is that what you would call a fellow Gryffindor? Hm, well perhaps your opinion isn't the one I need. I need more information about Wormtail as a friend, not Wormtail the pathetic coward," I sneered at his look of confusion.

"I still don't understand the sudden interest in him…" he trailed off slowly.

I rolled my eyes and threw his clothing at him, "Get dressed, and you will soon see my line of thinking."

He shot me a suspicious look, but dressed nonetheless. I opened the door and gestured with a swoop of an arm for him to exit.

-x-

"How does any of this matter?" Black's tone was hostile.

"How about you merely answer what is asked of you?" I said coolly.

"Because what you're asking has no point! How is anything about Wormtail going to help Harry with Volde-"

"Don't say that name to me," I growled and glared at the smirk I received.

"Which name, Snivellus, Wormtail? Or maybe it was Voldemo-"

I lunged across the table and had my hands wrapped around his throat before I could even register what I was doing. My frustration coursed through me and my eyes narrowed as my grip tightened. I heard Potter and Lupin's voices, but couldn't comprehend them. All I saw was my own anger, and for a brief moment I was ready to kill Black with my bare hands. A stunning spell hit my back and I toppled off of Black wordlessly. He turned to me with a look of fury and slammed his fist easily into my face.

I tasted the blood before my body registered the broken nose. Potter and Lupin were shouting again, this time Black shouted back. The adrenaline that was coursing through me turned to muck and my body succumbed easily to the enveloping darkness.

I came to with Potter's hands on me and Black's angry voice cutting through my head. Potter healed my nose with a flick of his wand and glared at me.

"What the hell did you just do?" Potter growled in my ear.

"He just tried to kill me, Harry. You saw it with your own eyes." Black glared my way.

"No," I grunted as I sat up, "I tried to get you to help us in our search and you refused to answer me. Now just tell me what I need to know. Is Wormtail capable of guarding anything or keeping a very important secret?"

Black rolled his eyes, "Obviously he could. We were a group of people who relied on keeping each other's secrets." He glanced at Lupin before continuing, "Wormtail was in charge of keeping our map hidden as well. He had a knack for finding places to hide things that people never would think to look. Part of the rat in him I suppose." He smiled bitterly at the last part.

"That's all I needed to know. Come, Potter, there are things we need to discuss." I grabbed his hand without thought, and pulled him along behind me back to the library I was adopting as my room.

"What the hell are you so excited about? And why the hell did you try to choke Sirius? I know sometimes he's a bit hard to deal with but… Are you even listening to me?" He crossed his arms.

"No, now be quiet and listen. Wormtail knows where a Horcrux is hidden. He either knows about it completely, which I doubt, or he unintentionally told the Dark Lord a great hiding place."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "And exactly how are we going to find out if he does? It's not like Wormtail is running around the streets with a neon sign saying 'interrogate me Aurors!' And it's not like Wormtail would willingly go anywhere with any of us, or willing answer any of our questions."

"That is where you are mistaken, Potter. There is indeed one person alone he would gladly answer questions for." I smirked as I watched his confusion grow more.

"A person in the Order? Are you mental?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think you are. Do you not remember Wormtail has a life debt to you, and would probably be quite eager to settle that without sacrificing his own worthless hide?"

Realization lit up his features, "So I can get the information we need out of him without too many problems. I can make him take an Unbreakable Vow about keeping it a secret too! That's absolutely brilliant."

I snorted, "What else would you expect from a Slytherin? Use an owl, address it to Spinner's End and the owl will know where to go. I assume the Dark Lord has allowed the grimy rat ownership of my home knowing I won't return."

Potter grinned at me and hugged me tightly, "Come on now, we'd better go tell the others. Plus they'll catch on pretty quick if we keep locking ourselves in here."

I smirked, "Did you not notice Lupin's tense posture? The man is a werewolf and as such has an excellent sense of smell. Don't think we went unnoticed."

He merely smirked at me in return, "Eventually they'll all know and it'll be a great big deal for all of a day. Things are moving far too quickly for them to really mope about for too long. We are, after all, at war."

I nodded and slid an arm around his waist protectively, "Yes, and we have a lot of work to do. We need to go back to training after you write your letter. Let's inform the Order."


End file.
